Sonnie one shots
by Feelancer SD
Summary: A collection of Sonnie one shots, which I will most likely add to. TW in chapter seven.
1. High school days

**High school days**

"Alright everyone, class is dismissed."

The students stood up to leave but were stopped by a voice. "Excuse me Counselor. I have a question." Everyone groaned and sat down. South was clearly angry. "Come on Sigma! Can't you just ask him after class?" The red haired boy glared at her but continued on with his question. "I have a question about…"

As he started talking CT looked at the girl sitting next to her. "Calm down South. You know how Sigma is." "Yeah, we all know what he's like. I just wish he would stop asking questions every once in a while." After Sigma had been talking for a few minutes, South grinned mischievously and pulled out a straw from her bag. "South, what the hell are you doing?" South chuckled. "Just watch CT. I'll get Sigma to shut up."

CT watched as South ripped a section of paper off her worksheet, chewed it up, and used the straw to fire a spitball at Sigma. He stopped midsentence as it hit him in the eye. "Ow!" South ducked down in her seat and tried to stifle her laughter. The Counselor looked over at her, clearly not amused by her actions. "South! Detention! Today after school." He looked back to Sigma. "Please continue Sigma."

South sighed and slumped down in her seat. "Ah, it was worth it." She whispered. CT looked over to the girl next to her. _Why does she keep getting herself detention? I've walked by the detention room before and whenever I saw her she looked miserable._ CT suddenly got an idea and took the straw off of South's desk. She chewed up a small piece of paper and raised the straw to her mouth. South saw what she was about to do. "CT! Don't!" She frantically whispered while trying to grab the straw. Before the taller girl could grab it, she fired the spitball which hit the back of North's head. "Hey! What was that for?"

The Counselor looked up, surprised by CT's actions. "I see South is starting to rub off on you CT. You can join her in detention after school." He turned back to Sigma once again. Instead of being upset, CT wore a confident smile. South looked at her like she was crazy. "Why the hell are you smiling? You just got detention. You never get detention." CT looked over to her. She grabbed South's hand and interlaced their fingers. "Now you won't be all alone in there." South's expression was blank at first, but after a moment it turned into a huge grin. She squeezed CT's hand under the desk. "You really didn't have to do that, but thank you." CT smiled and quickly leaned over to give South a peck on the cheek. "Anytime South."


	2. Morning coffee

**Morning coffee**

"CT, will you pass me the sugar?"

CT pushed the sugar container towards South. The taller agent nodded her thanks and poured some into her coffee. "This coffee is so shitty." CT said, taking a sip and grimacing. "Yeah," South replied, also taking a sip. "But it's the only thing that wakes me up in the morning." CT nodded in agreement.

The two girls both stood in silence for a few moments, just sipping their coffee. South, not being a fan of awkward silences, spoke up. "So, what's your schedule for today CT?" The smaller girl shrugged. "Target practice with Wash and York. You?" South groaned and lifted her coffee mug to her lips. She took a sip before replying. "Combat training with North. I swear I always get paired with him. I joined the army to get away from him not spend more time with him! I'm tired of being in his shadow."

CT frowned a little and grabbed South's free hand. "Don't worry about North. You're a great agent. Just…don't be too hard on yourself ok?" South nodded. "I'll try." CT continued to look up at South, and then a mischievous grin appeared on her face. "And maybe, when we're both back at our room, we could have a little fun." South grinned and raised her eyebrows slightly. "Ooo, I like the sound of that."

CT giggled as her lips met South's in a rough kiss. CT placed her mug on the table so she could place her hands on South's hips. She pulled the taller girl closer, deepening the kiss. Before it could escalate any farther, someone entered the room and cleared their throat. Both girls looked up to see Wash, in full body armor, standing in the doorway. "Conn… I mean, CT. Are you coming? Target practice is starting soon." CT nodded and placed one more small kiss on South's lips. "I'll see you later South." She winked at her before turning and walking towards the door. South chuckled. "Don't keep me waiting too long." She heard CT laugh before she walked out the door, Wash following close behind. South turned back to her coffee and took a sip. She grimaced and put her empty mug on the counter before heading to the training room.


	3. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

CT laid in bed, tired from a long day of training. At least I'm gonna get a good night sleep. She closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep. A few moments later, she felt the bed sag on one side. She sat up to see South trying to crawl into her bed unnoticed. She chuckled to herself. _She always tries to stay quiet, but she forgets I'm a light sleeper._

"What's wrong South?" The taller freelancer looked down at the floor, almost like she was embarrassed. CT scooted closer to her and lifted her chin up so she was looking at her. "South, you can tell me." South fiddled with her hands and mumbled something. CT didn't quite hear her. "What? South, you don't have to mumble. It's not like I'm gonna laugh at you." South stayed silent for a moment. "I had a nightmare."

CT smiled and pulled South close to her so they could lay down. "C'mon. I'm here. Don't worry." She positioned herself behind South and wrapped her arms around her waist. She knew South liked being the little spoon even though she was taller. South's hands held onto CT's. "Thanks CT." CT smiled and placed a soft kiss on South's shoulder. "Night South."


	4. Heights

South takes CT on a surprise date to an ancient Egypt exhibit. On the way back, they went to see a live interpretation of The Rocky Horror Picture Show. It's then that South learns about CT's fear of heights.

* * *

**Heights**

"South, where are we going?" She was being dragged around by her arm by South. The taller girl hadn't told her where they were going. South looked back at her and laughed. "I told you it was a surprise!" CT groaned. "Didn't I already tell you that I don't like surprises?" South laughed as she continued to pull the smaller girl around. "Yes, but I also remember something you told you did like. Just come on!"

CT continued to let South drag her around, but wondered what South was talking about. _What did I tell her that I liked?_ She continued to ponder the question even when South had stopped dragging her. "CT!" The small girl snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at the taller girl. "What?" South jerked her head to the side, motioning for CT to look in that direction. When she looked, a gasp escaped her lips. Her lips formed a grin and she looked back to South. "An ancient Egypt exhibit?"

South smiled and nodded, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand. "Yeah, I remembered that one of the things you told me that you liked were mummies and ancient Egypt. Then I saw an ad for this and I thought it would be perfect for umm…" She paused for a moment. "For a date." She finished, looking down at the ground. CT broke out into giggles and jumped on South giving her a tight hug. South returned the hug, squeezing her just as tight. After a few moments, she set her back on the ground. "I can't believe you remembered South!" The taller girl smiled and grabbed both of CT's hands. "I-I remember everything about you." CT couldn't stop smiling. She could feel her face blush a deep crimson. They stood in silence for a while, just holding each other's hands. Finally, South cleared her throat. "So, let's go in!" CT smiled and nodded. She walked hand in hand with South into the exhibit.

They walked around the exhibit for about two hours. CT excitedly walked up to everything in every section of the exhibit, South in tow. The small girl had even insisted that they go see the live Indiana Jones show, another thing she loved. South had happily obliged. This night was all about CT and she was determined to make it perfect. They exited the exhibit as they had entered, hand in hand. CT was wearing an oversized Indiana Jones shirt that South had offered to buy her. The girls looked at each other at the same time and broke out into giggles. "This has been such an amazing night South!" CT said, lifting her head to gaze at the stars. South grinned, loving that she had made the girl so happy.

She glanced to the side and saw a building with a sign out front. It said **"Come see our interpretation of The Rocky Horror Picture Show! Start time: 8 PM. Free admission." **South had remembered something else CT liked.

South glanced at her watch. It read 7:50 PM. She smiled and stopped walking, pulling CT's arm lightly to tell her to stop. "What would you say if I told you I could make this night even more amazing?" "What? I don't know if anything could top the ancient Egypt exhibit South." South laughed. "You sure about that?" She pointed to the sign. CT looked and her face lit up again, though it quickly turned into a puzzled look. "Wait, how did you know that I like musicals? I've never told anyone that." South chuckled, running a hand through her hair. "I sort of found your stash of musical movies and scripts." She looked at the small girl, giving her a cheeky grin.

CT burst into laughter and hugged South again. She pulled back and grabbed her hand. "Let's go inside!" South laughed and let the CT pull her into the building. They had gotten there just in time, but there were no seats left. "Are you ok with standing?" South asked. CT looked up at her and nodded. She would have no problem standing through the play. Nothing could possibly ruin this night.

But five minutes into the play, CT found that she could barely see over the heads of the audience. She tugged at South's sleeve. The taller girl looked down at her. "What is it CT?" "I can't see anything. Can I sit on your shoulders?" South chuckled and crouched down. "Hop on." CT climbed onto South's back and looped her arms around South's neck. South stood up and CT was able to see the whole stage. She watched the play and was enjoying herself a lot. That is, until she got a glimpse at how high she was from the floor. Her stomach filled with butterflies and she tightened her hold on South's neck. South made a small choking sound. "CT, you're choking me. What's wrong?" CT started shaking.

"S-South, please put me down." "What? Why? You asked to sit on my shoulders." "I-I didn't realized that I w-would be this high off the ground." It finally dawned on South that CT was afraid of heights. _She never told me that._ She smirked. _I could have a tiny bit of fun with this._ South started rocking herself back and forth. "Oh no, CT! I'm losing my balance!" CT tightened her hold on South even more. She squeaked but tried to keep her voice down so she didn't interrupt the play. "South! Stop! I'm scared!" She decided she had had enough fun and walked out into the lobby, putting CT down. The small girl turned away from South, crossing her arms. "That wasn't funny South!" South chuckled. "Come on CT! I was just playing! You never told me you were afraid of heights." She walked up behind CT and wrapped her arms around her waist. CT still refused to face South.

The tall girls smirk returned to her face as she squeezed CT's sides. CT started giggling, trying to pull away from South. "South!" She laughed. "Stop it! Don't tickle me!" "I'm not stopping until you forgive me." CT shook her head, still laughing. "Oh, a stubborn one are we?" South continued tickling her, determined to get her to forgive her. CT held out a few more seconds before yelling, "Ok, ok! I forgive you! I forgive you!" South chuckled and stopped tickling her, spinning her around in her arms. CT's face was flushed a light shade of pink. South rested her forehead on CT's as the girl caught her breath. The girls' eyes met. They looked at each other for a few moments. South brought her face closer to CT's and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

CT pulled back and smiled, biting her lip. "Best. Date. Ever." South smiled, leaning in for another kiss. CT happily obliged.


	5. Love bites

Love bites

"CT, why are you wearing a scarf?" CT turned around to see Wash standing behind her. "Why do you care?" Wash had confusion written all over his face. "We're in a space ship and you're wearing a scarf. That doesn't make any sense." "I can wear a scarf if I damn well please Wash." York walked up next to them. "What's going on here?" Wash looked at him. "CT won't tell me why she's wearing a scarf!"

York gave him a confused look. "Who cares if she's wearing a scarf? Maybe her neck is cold." CT threw her arms in the air. "Thank you! My neck was cold. Happy Wash?" Wash frowned. "No, I'm not happy. I need to see why you're wearing a scarf." Wash grabbed onto the scarf and tried to pull it off. "Wash, let go of the scarf!" CT yelled. York was trying to pull Wash away. "Hey man, leave her alone!"

After a few minutes of the struggle, the scarf ripped and Wash fell to the floor with one piece of it. The other piece fell from CT's neck. Wash looked up and saw that CT's neck was covered in hickeys and bite marks. Wash's eyes widened. "CT…What the…" York interrupted. "Whoa. Looks like little CT's been getting some action." Wash was still dumbfounded. "Wha… who…I…huh?" York chuckled. "Man, you are really clueless."

South came up behind CT and put an arm around her waist. "Well, I see the guys have seen my little love bites." Wash looked at South, still confused. "What?" South laughed. "Are you really that clueless Wash?"

_**CT and South's room last night.**_

_South pushed CT roughly against the wall, their lips caught in a lust filled kiss. South grabbed CT's wrists and pinned her arms against the wall. She moved her lips down to CT's neck, gently biting and sucking on her pulse point. CT let out a soft moan. "Oh, South."_

_South moved her hands from CT's wrists to the hem of her shirt. She pulled the shirt over the smaller girls head and threw it to the floor. "How about we move this to the bed?" South asked, still nipping at CT's neck. CT moaned in pleasure. "Oh, yes. Let's." CT pulled South's shirt off as well and the taller girl led them over to the bed. South pushed CT onto the bed and climbed on top of her, straddling her waist. CT let out a soft giggle before their lips met again._

Finally, it dawned on Wash what had occurred last night between the two girls. "Oh…" With that, he stood from the ground and left the room, still holding the other half of the scarf. York chuckled. "Man, he really is clueless." He shook his head and left the room.

South turned to CT, a mischievous smile on her face. "So, you wanna go for round two." CT chuckled. "Of course, my love." Their lips met in another kiss as they made their way back to their room.


	6. Nobody knows how I feel

**Nobody knows how I feel**

Nobody asked me how I felt when CT left.

They were all concerned about Wash and how he felt.

"He's probably so devastated."

"I'm sure he's heartbroken."

"They had a bond. He knew her best."

No. I knew her better than anyone. If anyone was heartbroken about her leaving, it was me.

I tried to get her to stay. Believe me, I did. But she didn't listen.

"_CT, please don't go!"_

"_I have to South. You know why."_

"_Then let me come with you. Us ladies need to stick together, remember?"_

"_You know I can't do that South. It would be too suspicious."_

"_I don't want you to leave me!"_

"_I know. But it can't be helped."_

_She turned to walk away. I didn't try to stop her._

"_Connie…" I whispered. "I…I love you…"_

I stood near the door of the docking bay, looking up at the stars. _'Wherever she is, I hope she's safe.'_

North came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. "South…"

I shrugged his hand off and turned to walk away.

"Don't bother, North. She's not coming back…"


	7. Love Cuts Deep

South finds out about CT's dead.** Trigger warning for self harm and suicide.**

* * *

The minute she saw the escape pod shoot into the sky, South knew something had gone wrong. She and North exchanged a glance before they rushed to the extraction point.

They soon arrived back on the ship. After changing out of their armor, all the agents, except for Tex, met up. South was the first to speak.

"Ok, what the fuck happened back there?!"

Everyone stayed silent. Some looked at South with sad expressions. Others just stared at the ground. South looked everyone over.

"Seriously, what the fuck happened?!"

Carolina finally spoke.

"CT took an axe to the abdomen. There's no way she survived."

The blood drained from South's face. Her fists were clenched at her sides.

"What?!"

"She's dead, South. Texas killed her…"

Carolina trailed off, looking at the floor again. South's mind was racing and she could feel her breathing becoming faster.

"No. No, she's not dead. She can't be dead."

"South," North placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No!" South threw a punch at her twins face, catching him square in the nose. He reeled back, clutching his face. Everyone held their breath, looking at South. She stood facing North, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"She can't be dead…" She whispered. She took one last glance at everyone before turning and running back towards her room. She vaguely heard North call after her, but she didn't stop until she reached her room.

South ran into the bathroom and locked the door. She was hyperventilating; her hands still balled into fists. She faced the bathroom mirror, seeing the tears flowing from her eyes. One swift punch later and the mirror was reduced to shards. South picked up one of the pieces.

"If the only girl I've ever loved is dead," She spoke aloud. "then I want to be dead too."

She quickly used the shard to slash both of her wrists, cutting as deep as she could. The shard clattered to the ground and she leaned against the wall, sliding down until she hit the floor. Her tears were coming faster now.

"See you soon, CT."

South closed her eyes, waiting for death to overcome her.

Five minutes later, the door was broken down by North. As soon as he saw his sister, his stomach dropped. He ran to her.

"I need a medic in here!"

But it was too late. She was already gone.


	8. Dark Come Soon

Based on the song Dark Come Soon by Tegan and Sara. South meets CT at a party and falls for her. CT doesn't feel the same.

* * *

It was 9:30 PM. She fiddled with the phone in her hands, trying to decide if she should call again. She had already called this girl many times. Sixty two times. She kept count. All her calls from the past two weeks had gone to voicemail. Who was this girl she was calling? Someone she met at a party, and instantly fell for. "Love at first sight" if you want to call it that. But it wasn't that simple.

**-Two weeks ago-**

She walked around the crowded house party, a beer in her hand. She hardly knew anyone there. She was just walking around when she saw her. The girl was sitting on a chair, fiddling with a photography camera. She smiled and walked over to her, a little more confident than usual with the liquid courage in her.

"Hey there." She said, her voice raised so it could be heard over the music. "I'm South." The girl looked up and smiled. "I'm CT. Nice to meet you." South smiled and took another sip of her beer. "I just wanted to tell you that you're freaking gorgeous." CT smiled. "Thank you."  
The girls talked for a while, discussing interests, mutual friends, etc. At the end of the night, they exchanged numbers. South went home with a grin plastered on her face.

The next night, South called CT. She would have called during the day, but her phone plan only allowed unlimited calls after nine. She always used to say dark couldn't come soon enough for her. So, she placed the call around nine. The girls talked for a while before South said something she wished she hadn't.

"CT, I really like you. Like, I would like to go on a date with you." There was a long pause on the other end of the line. South was about to check to see if the call had dropped when she heard CT's voice again. "South, I have to go." The line went dead.

**-Present day-**

South continued to fiddle with her phone. She dialed CT's number. Call number sixty three. A voice was heard on the other end, but it wasn't CT's. **"I'm sorry. The number you have called has been disconnected."** South slowly pulled the phone away from her ear and hit the end button. She let the phone drop. Her brother North, who shared an apartment with her, walked in at that moment. "South?" She didn't say a word. North tried to approach her, but she quickly stood and went to the bathroom, locking herself in. North picked up the phone and looked through the call history. All of the calls were placed to CT. North just stood there in silence, listening to his twins muffled sobs pour out from under the bathroom door.


End file.
